Come With Me
by poppinmushroom
Summary: She never wished it to happen, neither did he. No one can escape death just like her. She was his wife who brought all his reasons to live along with her as she met an unfortunate accident. How would he manage life when she only left him one thing, a box.
1. I Have Fallen

"**Come With Me"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic is totally dedicated to my very supportive beta: luvsanime02! I hope you liked it! And thanks for always being there for me! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I Have Fallen...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain...<p>

Are you here for me?

Are you crying for me?

How many tears have you shed for me?

Tell me...

How many times do I wish to hear my name from her lips...

One single word...

Different ways to tell...

_"Naruto" her sweet melodic voice calling him every time they'll see for another new day_

_"Naruto" Her giggling voice as she would respond to every successful joke he'll play on her_

_"Naruto" her breaking voice as she fought for her tears when she needed comfort_

_"Naruto" her deadly voice when she already snapped because of his antics, especially for his crave on ramen_

_"Naruto" her shaking voice when she felt scared, as she seek for his presence_

_"Naruto" Her purr when they are on their hot heated seduction_

_"Naruto" Her mischievous devilish voice as she plans something in his demise_

"_Naruto" Her calm and soothing voice whenever he was down_

"_Naruto" Her small whispers at night to bid him good night_

"_Naruto" Her flirtatious voice whenever she would ask something from him_

"_Naruto" Her demanding voice whenever he would feel in his gut that he needs to run away from her mood swings_

"_Naruto" Just her normal voice, making him feel always that it is indeed true she had chosen him amongst all men in the world that had laid their eyes upon her exotic beauty that would knock anyone from their breath_

"…_Naruto…"_

He wished to hear it again, but it would never happen again, because she's-

"Naruto?" A female voice called the mourning man who knelt down beside the coffin of who they all mourn for...

His wife...

Uzumaki Sakura...

He didn't want to turn around nor talk to anyone who had attended his wife's funeral. Everything was all wrong. Life was cruel. They just got married six months ago... And here she was, lying peacefully on her death bed... Leaving him with this cruel world, and what we all know as reality...

There were many dreams, wishes, and plans yet to be fulfilled. But now, how can he possibly make them, without her by his side. Sick, damn life we all have.

"Ino?" Naruto looked back at the concerned woman who called him. He tried to stop the tears from falling his cerulean orbs, but the heaviness deep in his heart can't let his attempts to succeed. His tears combined together with the tears of the mournful sky splashed to the muddy ground.

The blonde woman's husband, walked towards his side, giving him a light squeeze on his shoulders - a reminder that there are his and her friends to be by his side. "We're here" Said by the new Nara clan head.

_"Naruto... You're not alone..." She whispered during her last minute in this damn world__  
><em>  
>He knew his wife won't be happy about the state he was in right now. No one could blame him. He lost the love of his life. The woman who had stole his breath when they were just ten years old. He had dedicated six years of his life, making himself to be a better person, just for her to notice him. But he was wrong. He had thought that her shimmering emerald eyes only laid upon with his love rival, Uchiha Sasuke. All those time she and him had laid their eyes too each other, emerald eyes meeting cerulean eyes, a connection had already made within their hearts. She had felt the same way towards him; she was confused on the different emotions that overwhelmed her during those times. After realizing that both of them have mutual feeling towards each other they went on dates to know more of themselves and of their mate for another eight years.<p>

"Thank you" he responded to the very close couple to them. He also knew the blonde woman also felt horrible with the sudden death of her best friend, his late wife. Also for those people who had attended the solemn funeral.

Hours had passed, the number of people who shared the sudden grief of such loss decreases, only few had remained, people who he and his late wife would forever grateful of. People who had stand beside them and watch every passing minute on how their love grew and blossomed to a very meaningful bond of a husband and wife. How many times did he and his late wife wanted to thank these people time and time again…

Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi

Their teammate, Uchiha Sasuke

Her mentor, Tsunade

Their new teammate, Sai

Their new sensei,Yamato

The best couple friend, Nara Shikamaru with his wife Nara Ino

Their friend, Akamichi Chouji

Their distant friends, Gaara with his older siblings Temari and Kankuro

Their previous classmate, Aburame Shino with his fiancée

Her partner, Hyuuga Hinata

His second rival, Hyuuga Neji with his wife Hyuuga Tenten

Her forever fan, Rock Lee with his mentor Gai

Their sensei, Umino Iruka with his wife Shizune

His former pals, Inuzuka Kiba with his pet dog Akamaru

His parents, Namikaze Minato and Kushina

His godfather, Jiraiya

…Thank You…

Time had passed. Time to retire for a very woeful day, all had bid good bye with their condolence to their friend.

"Naruto, we're sorry for the loss"

"Naruto-san, if you ever need any help, we would always be here"

"Naruto, don't lock yourself, we're here"

"My son, she would always be here, she's alive in all our hearts"

"Naruto, smile… She would be crying like the rain if you don't"

"Naruto, she's my apprentice, she's more like a daughter for me, and you, her husband, has also been like a son I never have"

"Naruto-kun, she would always be watching over us, especially you"

"Naruto, you could cry, there's nothing wrong with that"

All had left the place except for the best couple friend they have… The blonde wife walked towards a fallen friend as she tapped his shoulders with her free hands. "Naruto"

"Ah, Ino, Shikamaru, you're still here" his voice cracked

His cerulean eyes landed upon the small box hold by the blonde female. She saw his eyes wandered to the item she was holding on. Without second thoughts, she handed it to him. "Sakura, she left this for you" she made a faint smile

His hands trembled as he reached out for the wooden box. "When?" Single word passed thru his lips; a complex question that could be answered in so many.

The blonde friend chuckled as she looked thru her mind for the proper answer.

"_Ino, don't you even dare speak of this to him. I wanted to give this to him when we're finally together"_

_Ino laughed. "Really? You fallen for him dead on?"_

"_Is that funny?"_

"_No. I'm glad. Is he the one?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_That's my dirty little secret"_

_Ino squealed, as excitement overwhelmed her for her dear friend_

"Ever since her eyes laid upon to the man she had in deep fallen in love with" the blonde woman answered that seem fit and perfect for her best friend husband

"Thank You" Tears overwhelmed his cerulean eyes, as his heart yearned for her more.

The couple soon left, leaving the blonde man with the last remainder of his late wife.

"…Sakura…"

_**To be continued…  
><strong>_


	2. Leading You Back

"**Come With Me"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic is totally dedicated to my very supportive beta: luvsanime02! And you know what? She liked it:) Anyway thanks for the people who alerted and favorite this fic:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Leading You Back<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>How can I forget you, when you've given me so much to remember..." – Unkown<strong>

* * *

><p>...For how long would you cry with me...<p>

...For how long would you look at my pathetic state...

...Is it worth it? For your tears to be shed with mine in this sulking earth?...

...Tell me...

...My mourning sky...

...If you bring the new day, a new start, a new beginning...

...Then why did you stop along with me?...

...I'm a weak, useless man without her...

...I miss you so much...

...My love...

...My wife...

...My Sakura...

Days had passed after the burial, people started to regain back their pace as they accepted the harsh truth to what had happened to a dear friend...

Weeks had passed, everything had went back to normal and finally recuperate the new change...

Months had passed, everyone went on with their lives. Met new people, made new bonds, creating new memory...

His time had stopped the moment her casket closed as the coffin buried under the comforting earth. He knelt down beside the greenery as grass and flowers began to grow at the last place he had seen her. It already had been a year since she had passed away…

A year he had lost so much time in life…

A year that his tears never stops falling nor dried to its last…

A year that he had yearned for her being to reappear in front of him…

A year that he had wished to be awaken from the hellish nightmare…

A year that everyone had began to lose hope to the friend who sealed and locked all the possible doors to the life that was ahead….

A year that made his view towards those caring people to be someone who are not worth to be trusted and loved, for they all had betrayed him and his late wife…

How could they possibly forget what had happened?

How could they move on, just like that, as if no one had died?

How?

More than his anger and loathe towards these people, he felt disgust towards himself…

He had broken his one of promises…

Promises with her…

With his late wife…

"_Naruto…"_

"_Sakura… Please…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Don't be…"_

"_I'm sorry… that I have to leave you so early…"_

"_Sakura… Don't talk like that… Everything would be okay…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Please Sakura… Don't lose hope… You're going to live…"_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you promise me something?"_

"_Always"_

"_Forget me…"_

"_Sa-?"_

"_Please… Forget… Me…"_

"_No!"_

"_Please… Naruto"_

"_No! No! No!"_

"_Naruto…"_

"_I'll do anything but that… I… I…"_

"_I love you"_

"_More than I love you… So please don't ask that kind of promise…"_

"…"

Doesn't she know? She is his life, and he knew that he was also her life. What sick promise could you possibly forget the person you love whole heartedly? But she knew it was the best for him. She knew she would be dragging his soul with her.

A comforting hand tap on his shoulders. He looked back as he gave a small assuring smile at the couple he knew had shouldered the same weight he was bearing. "Shikamaru… Ino…"

"Baka…" The blonde friend scolded "If she sees you like this, she won't forgive herself for leaving you"

"…"

"Naruto…" The lazy friend called his attention as his cerulean eyes averted the gaze of the two friends in front of him "…You have to move on…"

"I can't" his voice trembled

"You know you have to" Ino commented "This is something she wished for you"

"…"

"Naruto…" Ino called again as she knelt down beside "Have you opened the box?" She asked solemnly as she reached out for the thing beside the fallen man

"…"

"She didn't know" Ino commented "We didn't know that her time would end up like that"

"It was my fault" Naruto blamed himself as he clutched his hands

"No, it's not" Shikamaru interjected

"If I didn't stop her that day, she… she…" Naruto fought for his trembling voice as his tears threatened to fall

"No one knew" Ino said as she placed her hand at Naruto's back "Death is unpredictable, Naruto… We all have our time…"

"Hers isn't!" Naruto shouted as he let his tears flow

"Naruto… Please… For us… Open the box" Ino said as she let go of her hand "We're worried for you"

Naruto looked at the pastel blue orbs of his blonde friend. He instantly knew that she was too crying. He knew that those tears also not meant for his late wife alone, but also for him. His eyes searched for his friend, he too was the same. It hurts. It hurts knowing at the same time, he too was giving pain to the people he had despised, yet loved for they were the people who he knew would welcome him back.

Shikamaru squeezed tightly his friends shoulder as he let go and assisted his wife to stand beside him.

"We're worried… And we would always be waiting for you" Shikamaru assured

Naruto nodded understanding the cryptic message

He needs to move on. Move forward.

But how?

She's no longer by his side. If he moved on, how about her? He would be leaving her. He's confused. He didn't know. How?

…

Gentle breeze passed where the fallen blonde was kneeling on. He knew it was her. She was pushing him gently. Picking him up in his damned state. She was there. Looking. Guiding. She's making a new path for him as the box that was given to him a year ago suddenly opened.

Cerulean eyes looked at the box. Letters. There were letters for him. Her hand writing he missed so much to read early in the morning as he wake up. Her writing that would posted everywhere at their home to remind him of his tasks that she knew he would soon forget. Her writing that he knew that is her greatest masterpiece…

…A sudden gush of wind howled in the area, as it brought a sound he'll forever miss…

…Her voice…

_"…Naruto…"_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW<em>****_ please!_**


End file.
